In communications infrastructure installations, a variety of communications devices can be used for switching, cross-connecting, and interconnecting communications signal transmission paths in a communications network. Some such communications devices are installed in one or more equipment racks to permit organized, high-density installations to be achieved in limited space available for equipment. Some connections are made between plug connectors (e.g., optical plug connectors, electrical plug connectors, etc.) and adapters (e.g., optical adapters, electrical jacks, etc.) within the communications network.
FIG. 23 is a cross-sectional view of one example optical adapter 450 defining front and rear ports 452 receiving first and second optical plug connectors 400A, 400B, respectively. Each optical plug connector 400A, 400B includes a manually actuated latch finger 405 that extends rearwardly so that a distal end of the latch finger 405 is located at a first distance L″ away from the front of the connector 400. The first distance L″ is sufficiently long that at least the distal end of the latch finger 405 extends outwardly from the optical adapter 450 when the connector 400 is fully inserted within the adapter 450. Accordingly, the distal end of the latch finger 405 is accessible to a user when the connector 400 is fully inserted within the adapter 450.
The latch finger 405 defines latching surfaces that engage abutment surfaces within the ports 452. When a connector 400 is inserted into one of the adapter ports 452, the latch finger 405 may be flexed towards a body of the connector 400 (e.g., by a finger of the user or by the adapter body as the user applies an insertion force to the connector 400) to allow the latching surfaces to pass the abutment surfaces. Once inserted, the latch finger 405 flexes back to align the latching surfaces and the abutment surfaces, thereby securing the connector 400 to the adapter 450. To remove the connector 400, the latch finger 405 is depressed by a user (e.g., using a finger of the user) to move the latching surface out of engagement with the abutment surface. When the latching surface is clear of the abutment surface, the user may pull the connector 400 out of the adapter port 452.
Manually actuated latch fingers can be actuated accidentally by a user (e.g., when routing cables past a dense group of ports; when actuating an adjacent latch finger; etc.). Improvements in connection of fiber optic connectors are desired.